Just another day
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: ONESHOT! Just another day in Konaha, sun shinning kids playing.........who mentiond makeup? wait no how does that even go with what i was saying? Ally: It dont! Me: yup i suck at this sorry XD its for a contest tho so wish me luck!


Disclaimer: Okay well it's sad to sat i don't own Naruto.....{you think you guys would know this by now=.=}. Anyway i don't own Hatsune or Asuma either (baby Asuma that is) they are the beautiful origanilly charters by RamaChan. I do own Kazumi,Hikari and Yukio....{they came from my head XD} so yea!

Author's Note: Alrighty duders and duddets, this one's for a contest hosted by RamaCahn on DeviantART! *whispers* she's an AMAZING artest! check her out! Anywho she thought of the concept for us and we needed to work within them, i think i did a pretty good job with it conseidering i **HATE ANY** sort of bounderies....i thought i'd try! Who know maybe it _won't_ suck eneough to win! Ha! okay thatll be the day me winning something..lol. Anywho hope you enjoy....ps tnx mucho as always for Betaing Lex oh and meg too lol.

A light breeze blew through the trees in the Nara clan forest, and tickled the hands of three little girls lying on the grass.

"This is boring, we should play Ninja Barbie."

"Yeah! My mom just got me the sand ninja one!" All three girls sat up to look at what Hatsune had in her hand. A Barbie with blonde hair and a sand ninja head band. She wore the same outfit as her mom.

"Yeah well mines the Leaf ninja one!" Kazumi spoke up not liking the idea of being shown up even at her young age. "My mom has it I'll go get it."

"Get mine too Zumi!" Hikari called as her twin sister got up to go get there Barbies there mom brought.

Yukio pulled the toy kunai and shuriken off the sticky target Asuma through them at.

"My turn, I'll hit a bull's-eye for sure this time!"

Asuma rolled his eyes at his friend's lively ambition. He looked over to there sister and the back to Yukio.

"Wanna spy on the girls?"

"Yeah!" Yukio chirped as he hit a bull's-eye and to agree to this idea. Then the boys crept off with their fake weapons to the bush behind the girls and waited.

"Okay, Ken needs to clean the house so Barbie and Theresa can go out on their mission."

"No! Ken's the man he needs to go on the mission." Hatsune and Hikari argued about who was better the man or the woman in their own childish way until Kazumi spoke up.

"Oh come on Kari you know mommy can bring daddy down with one punch." Hikari seemed to think about it for a moment and her nose scrunched.

"Your right, Zumi! I'm sorry Hatsune, I wish I had brought Tori so I can help you guys torture Ken!"

"I have one I'll go get it!"

"Are they making Ken do house work?" Asuma snorted as he watched the girls play with their Barbies.

"That's not cool." Yukio went to charge out of the bushes but Asuma stopped him.

"Wait."

"Okay so he should tie him down to the chair and then put the Barbie makeup on him." Hatsune smiled a bit evilly as she held up the Barbie make up.

The little girls tied him down to the small chair with some rope and laughed as the put the make up on him.

"Who's the man now?" Kazumi cried triumphantly.

"It serves him right, for being lazy and not doing anything."

"Now!" Cried Asuma and Yukio charged out from the bushes and attacked the girls with their toy weapons. The girls screamed but they began to fight back with the toys the boys dropped.

Temari laughed and turned to Sakura as she sighed.

"At least they're having fun." Naruto came up behind her kissing her on the cheek as Shikamaru sat next to Temari.

"It's such a drag their yelling so loud though." Temari nudged her husband and Sakura laughed.

"Girl power." She stated with a chuckle, turning her head back to the kids.

"Heyyy!" Naruto whined with a pout as his wife said this.

The three girls nodded at each other as they looked at their handy work.

"See we're so much better then the boys!" Hatsune stated turning towards the twins.

"Yeah!" Kazumi cheered her pink hair bouncing around in her pigtails her blue eyes shining.

"I guess you guys where right." Hikari smiled her green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Let's put makeup on them!"

"What a drag." Sighed Asuma.

"It's what you would call a drag; I have to live with them though."

"Yeah I have to live with Hatsune." The little boys sighed as they were ambushed with Barbie makeup.

When the girls stepped away they high-fived each other. Their brothers  
sat there with makeup on. Asuma blinked his eyes, which were now covered in purple eye shadow. Yukio pressed his freshly lipsticked lips together making a noise as he separated them.

"I'm so gonna kill them."

Asuma nodded, "It'll be my pleasure to help you."

Temari and Sakura sat laughing at the kids as their husbands sat there  
with horrified looks on their faces that looked a lot like the faces of their kids a few feet away, now all pretty, compliments of the girls. Behind those now pretty eyes was the look of revenge.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, as he held his head in his hand.  
Naruto nodded, giving Shika a silent, clear signal. Quietly, they managed  
to escape before their wives got 'smart' ideas from their daughters.


End file.
